evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Army of Darkness Vs. Hack/Slash
Army of Darkness vs. Hack/Slash is a six part crossover series published by Dynamite Comics/Devil's Due in 2013. It is a crossover between Cassie Hack, the killer of supernatural serial killers, and Ash Williams, The Chosen One. Plot The story begins in Coon Rapids, Minnesota on Halloween night, where Cassie Hack and her girlfriend Margaret Crump are trying to enjoy a dinner together, but Cassie is thinking about the death of her monster-killing partner, Vlad, who had been killed about five months prior. Margaret notices that Cassie is upset and they decide to leave and head home. When they arrive back home, Cassie notices that a yellow car with claw marks all over the door and hood is parked in front of their home. She heads inside to find their adopted baby Cassandra fast asleep. She notices a shadow of a man coming down the hall and she quickly grabs a shotgun hidden under the baby crib. She turns the corner to find Ash Williams with his Boomstick pointed straight at her head. Ash says he's only looking for some answers, but Cassie points her shotgun at Ash's crotch, but before she can fire, Ash grabs the gun barrel with his Metal Gauntlet hand as the gun goes off, and crushes the barrel. After a brief fight in the house, Ash realizes he's outnumbered when Margaret takes his Boomstick away and corners him. Cassie finally recognizes who he his from his Oldsmobile and Gauntlet hand, and Ash knows who Cassie is, and has decided to seek her help to find pages of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis that someone is selling to the highest bidders. Cassie suddenly remembers the babysitter, Kristin, is nowhere to be found. Ash and Cassie find that she is now a Deadite residing in the basement and the two quickly take her out. Cassie tells Margaret that it's not safe there anymore, and to head to New Jersey. Cassie and Ash decide to burn the house to destroy any evidence of the murder and head off to get the pages. In Waterloo, Ohio, Ash is reading a newspaper article where a rich man in St. Louis, a real saint who donated money to charities and such, killed his accountant. Ash recognizes the crazy look in this man's eyes in a photograph next to the article as similar to Bad Ash's type of crazy. They break into the prison where he is being held and manage to retrieve the page of the Necronomicon that he had smuggled into the prison. Along their journey, a team of Deadite powered assassins called The Dead Soldiers are sent out to find Ash and Cassie. The Dead Soldiers eventually meet Ash and Cassie in a closed Old West tourist attraction, but they are outsmarted by Ash and Cassie when they summon small clones of the two and a new Bad Ash and Bad Cassie cause chaos in the town. Later, Ash and Cassie find a cult using the Necronomicon to grant them immortality and opening up a vortex. The leader of this cult heads through the vortex with Cassie and Ash following. The portal dumps them back in time to the Theater of Dionysus in Athens, Greece. For a few months, the two work as servants for the wealthy until Cassie notices Akakios, the guy responsible for creating The Slashers and also killing her partner Vlad. Cassie attacks him, beating him to near death, but Ash stops her because killing him now would cause ripples in time. Cassie then steals The Necronomicon and opens another vortex, taking her and Ash to the time and place where Vlad was killed. Ash tells her again that this event needs to happen, but she simply tells him that the only thing he cares about is his ego. Ash says that he has gone back to change the past like she wants to now, he stopped Linda from going to The Cabin and warned his mom about her cancer so she could get treatment early, but when he returned to the present, there were ripples that he regrets causing and had to undo himself. Cassie stops and watches from the distance the death of Vlad. They return to the present where Cassie is happily back with Margaret and Cassandra, and Ash goes back to being alone to take the book far away from the greedy hands society. Alternate Covers AODHS01CovJetpackExclu.jpg|Jetpack Comics Exclusive Cover AODHS01CovSeeley.jpg AODHS01CovSubscription.jpg AODHS01CovTemplesmith.jpg AODHS02CovSeeley.jpg AODHS02CovTemplesmith.jpg AODHS03CovSeeley.jpg AODHS03CovSubscription.jpg AODHS03CovTemplesmith.jpg AODHS04CovSeeley.jpg AODHS04CovSubscription.jpg AODHS04CovTemplesmith.jpg AODHS05CovMitten.jpg AODHS05CovSeeley.jpg AODHS05CovSubscription.jpg AODHS05CovTemplesmithNotFin.jpg AODHS06CovHaeser.jpg AODHS06CovMitten.jpg AODHS06CovSeeley.jpg AODHS#1AshSketch.jpg AODvsHS#1HackSketch.jpg AODvsHackSlash#1Textless.jpg|Issue #1 Textless Cover Continuity * Takes place five months after Hack/Slash #25. * The events of Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, Marvel Zombies Vs. The Army of Darkness, Ash Vs. The Classic Monsters, and Army of Darkness Volume 3 are mentioned. * Ash and Cassie have a brief encounter with the Death-Defying 'Devil of Dynamite's Project Superpowers series in the time-vortex. The Prophecy comic had previously established that the Army of Darkness comics and Project Superpowers took place in the same universe. * Lord Arthur and The Wise Man make cameos in the time-vortex. Due to the fact that Lord Arthur is still alive, this implies that this "encounter" takes place sometime after ''Ashes 2 Ashes'', but before King For A Day. Next in the Army of Darkness Series * Army of Darkness/Reanimator (2013) Category:Comics Category:Crossover comics Category:Comic book limited series Category:Army of Darkness comics Category:Dynamite Entertainment titles